Nobody Else Will Do
by gettoLA
Summary: "Yeah things with Tina aren't…awesome." He said half-heartedly. Technically it wasn't a lie, but of course nobody knew the truth. Mike Chang won't his feelings any longer, but will he ever really find what he's looking for? Brittana action as well!
1. What Is This Feeling?

Here we go with the disclaimer!  
>I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or any of the lines. It all belongs to RIB I believe.<br>I also don't own the song "Baby", or any of the various video games and television shows that have been mentioned in the chapter.

* * *

><p>Story: Nobody Else Will Do<p>

Chapter 1: What Is This Feeling?

"Dude your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked, an amazed look on his face as he eyed the blonde boy in front of him.

"I don't…know. I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" The young man named Sam Evans responded instantly. Something about the expression on his face, perhaps the unease that replaced the confidence that he had exhibited just before Puck's ridiculous inquiry, sparked interest in Mike Chang Jr. He knew from that moment on: he had to get to know Samuel Evans better.

The next few months came and went, Mike and Sam growing inevitably closer thanks to their mutual love of all things nerd. Dr. Who marathons, all night Gears of War sessions, and Sam tutoring Mike in the imaginary Na'vi language occurred nearly constantly on the weekends when Mike wasn't with Tina and Sam wasn't with his girlfriend Quinn. Glee club practices and even some shared classes brought the two even closer, despite Sam's refusal to discuss things like recent updates to the Minecraft beta, because he "wanted to protect his rep".

Though Sam's obsession with how other people viewed him annoyed Mike to no end, he could be charming; a quality that Mike could really fall for.

Yes, he was dating Tina, but the relationship was lukewarm from the very beginning. Mike couldn't help but feel that he was dating Tina because the world expected him too, not at all because he loved her. Sure he absolutely loved having her as a friend, but as far as her being his girlfriend went, he couldn't really see her as more than an opportunity to get his father off of his back for once. Truth be told, Mike had always been open to the idea of being with another man, but could that guy be Sam?

No. Absolutely not. He was not about to ruin a friendship because of his puppy crush. Not again. Mike knew what he wanted when it came to a relationship, and after the whole "Matt" disaster, he knew to just suck it up and let the feelings pass.

But then Sam walked in with that purple jacket, the Justin Bieber side-cut, and those skin tight black jeans. His lips were looking particularly puffy, kissable even, on that day to boot.

Damn those lips.

"_I know you love me, I know you care. Just should whenever, and I'll be there"_

Oh now what was this about? Sam strung his guitar melodically, his voice matching the pitch perfectly as he stared into Quinn's eyes. He couldn't help but notice how the contrast between his unnaturally blonde hair and the deep violet jacket really brought attention to the well defined features on his face. As his green eyes continued to focus on a befuddled Quinn, Mike couldn't help but be thankful that Sam had captured everyone else's attention, and nobody had noticed Mike gazing a little too intently at his best friend.

"This is actually a really good song" were the last words that Mike had heard before becoming entirely enamored with Sam Evans' performance. The slow rhythm almost instantaneously became rapid, and Sam wowed everyone with the dance moves that he had clearly been practicing for hours on end. Sam was a terrible dancer when he first joined the club, but it seemed as though Mike's constant free-form movement was finally rubbing off on him. Sure the moves were a little corny, and they earned more than a few snickers, especially from a certain Latina Cheerio, but they were dorky in a charming type of way. Even resident badass Lauren Zizes was in to it.

Mike fought back the urge to join Rachel in mouthing the words to the song, and barely allowed himself to join Brittany in clapping. He felt a weird combination of ashamedness for being so wrapped up in a Justin Bieber cover, and relief because the girls were reacting to Sam on the outside the exact way that he had been feeling deep down.

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He had to get in on this action. It just wasn't in his nature to lie to himself about his feelings. But it also wasn't his nature to be vocal to others about how he felt, which is why decided to talk to Sam privately about performing with him. Though his feelings for Sam may not be reciprocated at any point in the near future, it couldn't hurt to at least make a conscious effort. Right?

To his surprise, Puck and Artie had been planning to talk to Sam about joining as well, though they obviously had different intentions.

"Alright, so we'll be the Justin Bieber Experience, because let's be real, the Biebs is the master of getting with the ladies". Sam spoke.

Mike just rolled his eyes at the comment, knowing full well that that was something he would never say had it been just the two of them hanging out. The comment was obviously aimed at impressing Puck.

"Sweet" responded Puck, "this is exactly the kind of thing I need to get in to Lauren's big, beautiful britches. Candy and chocolate can only get a guy so far."

"And though most people would find Brittany and Santana's inappropriate side-relationship incredibly hot, it's fairly annoying when you're actually dating her. Male sex appeal may be the only way to keep her interested at this point." Artie joined in.

That's when Mike felt the others' eyes fall on him expectantly, looking for his justification for joining a tribute group to a sixteen year old boy.

"Yeah things with Tina aren't…awesome." He said half-heartedly. Technically it wasn't a lie, but of course nobody knew the truth. "Plus someone is gonna have to do the choreography if you really want to cover another song." This statement yielded a smirk from Sam, briefly showing his pearly whites that resided behind his luscious lips.

"Cool, come over tonight and we can work on it. Puck, Artie, we'll teach it to you tomorrow and be ready to go for Friday. Just in time for some lovin' over the weekend." Sam said with a chuckle near the end, clearly please with the way he was able to impress Puck and Artie.

There it was again, that fake persona that Sam put on to impress others. "_I will break through that façade Sam Evans", _thought Mike. "Cool, see you at seven".

Mike knocked on the big red door that served as the entrance to the home of the Evans' family. He heard various shrieks that belonged to none other than Sam's little brother and sister, and a grin crept across his face when the door was opened, showing each child clinging to one of the blonde's legs.

"Sorry, babysitting. Come on in!" The words were familiar to Mike, who had recently noticed that Sam's parents were around less and less. He would have asked the reason for their frequent absences, but Mike hated being intrusive. He also took notice of the empty feel to the house. Surely there had been more furniture last time he was here a couple weeks ago? Mike simply shrugged to himself and decided that there was probably some kind of spring cleaning going on in the Evans' home.

"Alright Stevie, Stacie, time for bed!" Sam said excitedly, trying to get the kids upstairs into their rooms.

"But Sammyyyyyyyyyy" Stacie whined, "it's only seven o'clock!"

"Yeah!" the other twin joined in. "We're six years old! We should get to stay up until nine!"

Mike couldn't help but laugh throughout the exchange. He and his younger sister were only three years apart, so he never really had to take on babysitting responsibilities quite to the degree that Sam did. Plus their parents hardly ever left them alone at home when they were younger. Something about not being able to find a trustworthy babysitter that would also be able to tutor them in advanced algebra for a decent price. "Yeah Sammy, can't the kids stay up just a little bit longer?" Mike had decided to plead in unison with the children, garnering greeting hugs from them in the process. Mike was honestly fond of the twins, and loved coming to their side at times like this. Plus it was incredibly fun to frustrate Sam.

"Fine. Thanks to my Asian friend here, you two just got bought ONE episode of Phineas and Ferb. But after that, it's straight to bed. The last thing I need is for mom and dad to get mad at me because you two don't sleep when you're supposed to." Sam averted his eyes from the youngsters and directed his attention to Mike. "And then we get to work".

Sam's eyes appeared even greener in the white, fluorescent light of the foyer. "_Is this new lighting? Must be some kind of energy saving bulb or something". _Mike's thoughts of how environmentally friendly the Evans were trying to be were interrupted by the realization of just how milky Sam's skin appeared thanks to the lighting. His pure, ivory skin complimented his eyes perfectly. That brief moment of eye contact was like getting eternally lost in a beautifully lush forest for Mike. And of course, for the umpteenth time that day, Mike couldn't help but be drawn to those lips.

Those. Damn. Lips.

"Aren't you a little young to be operating heavy machinery?"

"Why yes, yes we are"

Mike and Sam laughed in unison at the absurdity of the television show. Both Mike and Sam knew that everything on the Disney Channel was aimed at kids, but this particular show was absolutely hilarious anyway. Sam had decided to allow the kids to stay downstairs to watch the second episode at 7:30, but by 7:45 both twins were exhausted to the point of falling asleep on the single couch in the room. Sam shot Mike an apologetic look when Stacie finally rested her head on Mike's thigh and began to drift off in to a deep slumber.

"Sorry" Sam half-whispered to Mike, separated by the barrier of tiny bodies that by this time were in full on sleep mode. "Here let me grab them and take them upstairs," he said as he lifted Stevie off his lap, "then we can get to groovin'". Sam now reached down to grab Stacie with his other arm, being careful not to wake either child before proceeding upstairs.

Mike loved the way that Sam spoke when he wasn't trying to impress anybody. Groovin'? Really? Normally Mike would be able to just brush off Sam's nerd-charm, but combined with his showcase of paternal instinct, Mike couldn't help but let out a pathetic sigh when he was sure that Sam was comfortably out of earshot.

He took this opportunity to get up and wander about the house, which had a distinctly different feel due to the lack of furniture. Mike counted a table, a few chairs, and a giant china cabinet in the dining room among the missing pieces. It brought a lot of the attention to the few furnishings that remained, particularly the entertainment center that housed not only the television, but an array of family portraits that Mike had never bothered to look at before. That's when he saw it.

There, hidden behind school pictures of the twins from this year was a photo of all three Evans kids. The sepia colored photograph featured the twins, who had to have been no more than 18 months old at the time, and were seated comfortable on either of Sam's knees as he sat on some sort of haystack. This meant Sam would have been roughly 12 or 13 years old at the time. What made the picture so memorable was the fact that Sam was completely decked out in cowboy gear, sporting a 10-gallon hat, a plaid shirt with matching vest, boot cut jeans, and cowboy boots with spurs. Sam looked entirely miserable in the picture, clearly embarrassed just to be a part of the picture. His lips were pursed together, showing a sign of discontent.

"Please don't tell me you're looking at what I think you're looking at" Sam said in horror upon realizing that Mike was zoomed in on his most hated item.

"I didn't know that you went through a western phase" Mike managed to spurt out in between giggles. He turned around to meet Sam's glare. Joining said glare was a look combining embarrassment and guilt, obviously in contempt of the photograph.

Becoming frustrated with the lack of practice they'd done, as well as having the desire to change the subject from the embarrassing image, Sam demanded that he and Mike get to work on choreographing a dance to Sam's chosen Justin Bieber song of the day _Somebody to Love_.

"Alright well, how do you feel about gyration?" Mike said as innocently as possible, secretly thinking of just what Sam would look like twirling his hips around.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry". Was the response Mike was met with, snapping him out of his daydream.

"First of all I didn't mean food dummy. Secondly, I'm pretty sure you mean 'gyros' with a hard g. Thirdly, what I meant was…" At that moment Mike grabbed Sam's hips and began to manually rock them in an oval. He was pleased when his grip was met with little noticeable resistance. He took the opportunity to realize the firmness of Sam's hips as they lightly protruded with each motion.

Mike let go of Sam, and took a step back; fingers trembling ever so slightly as he watched Sam continue on his own. In spite of Sam's ability to do any complex dance moves, he did have a bit of natural rhythm. _"That boy could be a great stripper."_ Mike thought silently before quickly getting the image out of his mind for fear that Sam may notice his distance from the current lesson.

The boys continued practicing for a couple more hours. Mike taught Sam some pretty basic moves, but what they lacked in complexity they made up for in sexual appeal. Mike noticed all too late that the routine would probably make Quinn fall all over Sam, commanding his attention once again, but the night had been well worth it just getting to watch.

Having spent all of Thursday afternoon teaching Artie and Puck the dance, Mike was thankful when the performance on Friday finally came. He always got bored when he had to repeat a dance too many times, so group performances that he had to choreograph tended to be on the dull side once he'd taught it for the 50th time. Ultimately he kept doing it because he did love his friends, and spending time with them was one of the best things about glee club.

"Hey dude, have you been alright lately?" Sam inquired, wearing the same, incredibly well-fitting outfit that he had worn two days before. Mike of course was now sporting the same black skinny jeans, as well as the same jacket but in charcoal. He detested having his hair pushed to side just like the teen idol, but it gave him an excuse to let Sam run his slender fingers through his hair, which was totally fine with him.

"Uh yeah, why?" Mike responded.

"I don't know. You've seemed kind of off in your own world for the past few days. Like you're distracted by something. Are things ok with Tina?" said Sam.

Tina. Did everything he did have to revolve around Tina? "Yeah, everything's ok. I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately."

Sam's eyebrows heightened at Mike's words. His voice became low. "Oh…yeah? Like what kind of things? Is BC Calc too hard or something? Because I'm barely passing geometry so I can't really help with that."

"_Struggle in math? Right. I'm just developing feelings for my best friend. No big deal or anything." _Mike put his thoughts to rest quickly. "Yeah" he said with a slight laugh, trying not to get caught up in too deep of a lie. "Math is brutal right now. I guess I need to really get the brain juices flowing again."

"Maybe you could try eating sushi then. It'll buff up your Asian smarts; get you more in tune with your roots." Sam said.

"Uhhh, I'm Chinese" Mike retorted awkwardly, being met with a blank stare from Sam, who had never really been the best with any kind of cultural history.

"Right well let's get out there dude!" Sam responded, still entirely unaware about the faux-pas he'd just made.

The performance went off without a hitch, and save for some chalk dust that Mike had thrown around that had gotten stuck in some really uncomfortable places, Mike was feeling good. Luckily most of the stage had been dim except for a few spotlights that darkened his face anyway, so nobody would notice the nearly constant leering that Mike had been doing at Sam's body for nearly the entirety of the performance. Every now and then he would make an effort to make eye contact with Tina, who was practically going insane watching him up there. In fact, all of the girls were incredibly captivated with the boy group. Finn, of course, wasn't impressed at all, and kept making ridiculous faces that would only amuse Mike when he caught glimpses of him.

Quinn made sure to catch up with Sam afterwards, clearly getting ready to make some kind of plans with him. Lauren and Brittany's sprints in the directions of their respective boyfriends was only further indication that their plans had worked, and the girls were all over their-post Valentine's day slump. Fortunately, Tina had tutoring right after the song, so she couldn't attack Mike with affection any time soon. She was beginning to stress him out even more-so than usual the past couple days, and he had a strong feeling why. He jumped in shock when he heard a different female voice, one that's rough and demanding, shouting his name instead.

"Chang!" yelled Santana, greeting Mike's eyes with a degree of skepticism that he immediately recognized. They may not have acted like the best of friends this year with Santana becoming more reliant on Brittany than ever, but their friendship actually went way back. They were close enough that Santana and Brittany had successfully convinced Matt and Mike to join New Directions last year, and without the two of them there he wasn't even sure that he would have come back this year. He was incredibly glad he did though, and he felt as though he had more friends than ever, despite the two closest to him growing more distant.

"Alright what's up with you and puffer lips up there? Don't think I didn't see that gaze." She said with determination.

"What? Santana, what are you talking about?" Mike said, trying not to sound defensive. "If I wasn't looking at Tina, I was looking at my feet to remember the moves."

"Alright, I've been pitying your pathetic acting for this entire year, but don't think for a second that I haven't noticed that team 'chitty chitty Chang Chang' hasn't been on the rocks since the very beginning. And now that after 6 months I finally know the reason why, I'm ready to help you move past it." She said. Mike had to give it Santana; even when they were young her powers of perception were beyond that of every other person he had ever known. He wasn't ready to have this conversation though. There was only one way she was going to get this out of him after practically abandoning him for the year. "That is, if you help me out."

And there it was.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you all liked it! I've got a lot of high hopes for this story, and I've got things planned out for quite awhile. It's shaping out to be a fairly long fic at this rate, so I hope you'll all stick with it!<p>

Reviews are always appreciated! I take them to heart and it helps me get better every time.


	2. Let's Get It Started

**I am sooooo very sorry that this chapter took a ridiculously long time to get published! Between finals, the holidays and some file-transferring problems between laptops, life just got a little too busy for a while. I promise there will never be such a huge gap in updates again! Especially now that I'm all settled in and writing on my new Macbook :)**

FromKathiwithlove- Yay first reviewer! I hope you like what I do with the pairing! Neither of them gets enough attention IMO.  
>KPready40- Thanks so much!<br>AUehara- IDK how detailed I'll get with the Matt thing, but we'll see! And I was going for sweet, so thanks!  
>BitchAmI- I know right? Santana is definitely going to add her "Santana-ness" to their lives in a way only she can.<br>Melbi and Keepingthemoon- That means a lot to me! Thanks for the positive reviews!  
>TO1980- Yay! Santana and Brittany are going to be featured a lot in the story, so you'll definitely get to see all three of them interacting. Glad you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Let's Get It Started<p>

"Come on Chang, we both know what's going on here. I just want to hear you _say_ it." Santana said emphatically, glaring at Mike as they sat on the piano in the choir room.

This was getting ridiculous. She had been continuously pressing him about this for the last five minutes. She even went so far as to demand that they go back somewhere private so they could discuss her accusations. She had been spot on with what she saw, but Mike was not about to be coerced into such a large confession.

"Before we even talk about anything concerning your insane imagination, why don't we discuss what you want from me first?" Mike said, scanning his wrist to see if Santana's nails broke skin when she dug into his arm before dragging him all the way to the other side of the school.

Santana looked at her feet, unsure of how exactly to respond. "Ok Mike, look. You're like, one of the only sane people in this school, let alone the glee club. I know that we're not as close as we used to be, but for some reason," she paused, making direct eye contact with Mike, "I really trust you. Girls call me Satan, boys call me 'Sandbags'". Her voice began to crack a little, hinting at the sincerity she was speaking with. "But you're you one of the few people that just call me a friend I guess."

Mike stared into the Latina's eyes, noticing just how brown and vulnerable they appeared. It was a sight that he had missed seeing. Recently, eye contact with Santana was accompanied by a slew of incredibly politically incorrect insults.

"I don't like Brittany being with Crips." She said, reverting back to her usual tone now that she had Mike's attention.

Mike's eyebrows rose in surprise that she would use such a term. Then he remembered that this was Santana Lopez he was talking too. "Santana…" responded disapprovingly.

She took note. "Ok fine. I mean, I just don't feel that Cr- er, _Artie_ is the best person for her to be dating right now."

Mike was an intelligent kid. He knew where Santana was trying to lead this conversation, and rather than watch her beat around the bush, he decided to help her get to the conclusion she was attempting to work toward. "And Brittany shouldn't be dating Artie because…you—"

"Hey hey hey, escucha-me Chang!" she cut him off, her defensive demeanor making its return. "I just thought that since you're…that, and I think I might be…it to, we could help each other deal with our problems."

Mike mulled over Santana's words for a few seconds. Telling her the truth would be incredibly uncharacteristic of him, and he knew it. Though it wasn't like suddenly, erratically developing feelings for Sam Evans was something he did that often either.

"Santana, I don't know what I could do to help you out, even if we were on the same page right now." Mike said, second-guessing his earlier decision to allow himself to open up to the former Cheerio.

Santana raised an eyebrow, and crossed her shoulders as she took a forceful step toward the lanky boy in front of her. "Not on the same page my ass Mike", she said, her tone dripping with venom. "You're seventeen years old, one of the smartest kids in school, and dating some weird Asian goth girl that you don't even like that much. It's high time for you to man up, and be honest with yourself, _and_ Sam."

Mike turned away from her, afraid that further eye contact would turn him to stone now that the vulnerability had left the Latina's eyes. "Is it really worth risking friendships and reputations, just to indulge in a feeling that's been around for not even a week?" he wondered aloud, momentarily focusing on only his thoughts. He suddenly felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"You thought it was worth it last year." He heard Santana's voice, speaking barely audibly enough to be heard, clearly not wishing to push any buttons. "I haven't seen that look that you gave ten minutes ago since then. If I didn't think there was a chance this time, we wouldn't be in this room right now."

Mike froze in place. "_Of course Matt would tell Santana. They _had_ been hooking up on the side after all; when Puckerman was out of town anyway."_. He thought to himself as he shrugged Santana's slender fingers off of his shoulders. She was right though; and surely if she thought there was potential in the situation, then there actually had to be something there. But what if he was just a pawn in Santana's master plan to get Brittany? She was manipulative, but was she really willing to put one her friend's hearts on the line just for her own gain? He had to find out.

"So what's our plan?" Make said, after a final moment of hesitation before allowing himself to give in. He turned around to be met with a sly grin from Santana, followed by a warm embrace.

"You're not going to regret this Mike Chang. This is gonna be our time to finally get what we want." She let go of him and headed for the door. "My house, tomorrow night before Berry's lame party. I'll fill you in on _all_ of the details I've got goin' on in my beautiful mind."

* * *

><p>Mike slammed the door behind him as he exited his mother's silver Prius. Thankfully, Santana only lived a few minutes from his own house, located in the real Lima Heights as opposed to this "Adjacent" version. He had no idea why it wasn't just one large neighborhood; the houses all looked to be the same size and make-up. He nervously cut through the yard to get to the front door, which he found to be an identical model of that of his own home. He hadn't seen Mr. or Mrs. Lopez since the end of last year, and in all honesty he was slightly scared to be reunited with them. Santana's personality made total sense once you actually met her parents.<p>

"Oh Michael honey!" he heard a shrill, bodiless voice scream right as the door swung open before he'd even had a chance to knock. Within milliseconds Mike found himself embraced by the figure, which belonged to none other than Mrs. Lopez. Mike gasped in reaction to the ferocity of the hug, given with a force reserved for long overdue reunion.

"Oh how have you been? Why haven't you been around lately? How are your parents? How's your sister? Are you still getting good grades?" The questions came out of her mouth rapidly, one immediately after the other. She had slightly shifted, putting Mike in an uncomfortable position now that her firm, clearly artificial chest was now pushing the zipper on his royal blue jacket right into his sternum.

Finally, after seconds that seemed like eons, he was finally released from her grasp and managed to stutter our answers to the aged Latina woman, who bore a slight resemblance to Gloria Estefan. "Eh-Everything's been going really well lately. Mom, Dad, and Melissa are all go—"

"Oh that's so nice to hear!" Mrs. Lopez said as she cut Mike off mid-sentence. "Why don't you just go upstairs and see Santana dear, I can hear the commercial ending for my soaps." She gave him an exaggerated grin as she pointed to the stairs right beside them in the large foyer. Her demeanor had been slightly more pleasant than Mike had remembered it to be; much less up-front and abrasive.

"_Maybe she's grown out of her hostility?"_ Mike thought to himself as he began up the stairs to Santana's room.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his left wrist, delaying his climb up the stairway. "Oh and sweetie, one more thing," Mrs. Lopez said as she stared into Mike's brown eyes with a look of seriousness that hadn't been there before. Her high pitched voice deepened, yet her wide smile remained. "If you walk on the grass again, I'll slash the tires on your car. Lawn maintenance is expensive!" She let go of his wrist and laughed loudly as she walked back to the TV in the living room.

"_Or…maybe not." _He spoke in his mind, combating his previous thought. His mind became clear of all thoughts of Mrs. Lopez once he entered Santana's blood red and black room, finding Santana sitting at a computer desk on the far wall, facing away from him.

"Uh…hey San." He immediately regretted using his old nickname for her. He still was oblivious as to where he stood with her, and thought maybe he should have been more formal. The only thing more awkward than a new friendship was trying to rekindle a broken one.

"Oh hey Mi-" she turned in her chair and gazed not at his face, but at what he'd been wearing. He had on another style of Justin Bieber jacket, though this time in royal blue, with a brownish, muddy/sand color shirt underneath that had a teal…sun on it? He wasn't entirely sure; he still trusted his mother with buying most of his clothes for him. The point was that it fit his body nicely. It wasn't quite skin tight, but it was smug enough to show off his pecs, arms, and most importantly; his abs. He was also sporting skinny, light gray pants that functioned the same way that his shirt did, though with the muscles in his legs, and of course blue sneakers that were the same shade of blue as his jacket.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing Chang?" Santana asked with piercing eyes that were now locked on Mike's. "That's the same color as my dress!" Mike's eyes averted their attention to Santana's outfit for the night. It was a horizontally striped dress that accentuated her curves in all of the right ways. Mike thought he had been wearing tight clothes, but Santana may as well have just painted her body that dress was so taut. The colors of the alternating stripes were black, and a shade of blue that did indeed match Mike's jacket. He stopped examining Santana, and was forced back to reality once she got inches away from him.

"Hey, we just had this conversation; that I like you because you DON'T scope me out through my clothes." She said ferociously.

"I wasn't checking you out Santana. I just don't see what the big deal is."

She backed away slowly. "I'm not trying to be the ethnic Olson twins with you, matching our clothes and shit. So I'm gonna _needs_ you to change, because I look bangin' right now."

"I'll take my jacket off when we get there, how about that?" Mike sighed, in an attempt to appease his friend.

"Hey Korea, don't cop an attitude with me right now, especially after the favor that I did you yesterday." Santana said before being met with an exaggerated eye roll from Mike, clearly annoyed that his nationality was once again mistaken. "Did you talk to Sam today?"

Mike silently shook his head 'no', unsure of what measures Santana might have taken. He quickly became frightened at the idea of Santana communicating with Sam, as he had absolutely no idea what she had even been planning. She rushed out of the choir room yesterday before he even had a chance to ask. He could feel a cold sweat beginning to form at his hairline as he played out all of the terrible conversations that the two of them could have had.

"Oh," Santana began, "well then you didn't know that his whole Justin Bieber thing didn't work on Quinn." Mike let out a breath of relief, as he had known those were Sam's intentions from the very beginning. A single Sam would be easier to handle than a Sam that was attached to Quinn at the hip. "Yeah, he's dating me instead." Santana added nonchalantly as she began to apply her blue eye shadow in her mirror.

Mike felt his heart drop instantly upon hearing the words. It felt like he had heartburn while getting punched in the stomach, all while going down a steep drop on a rollercoaster. The thought of throwing up even crossed his mind, as he stared at Santana in shock. "I…wh-…ho-…" Mike tried to speak, but he was flabbergasted.

"Chill Chang, I guess dating is the wrong word, for me anyway. I guess I meant more like…reserving him. Quinn sucks, and now that he thinks I'm with him, he won't want to go back to mama Barbie." Santana continued to speak as she thoroughly looked over her face, trying to find spots that she may have missed with her blush. "I went to find him on the stage after we had our chat yesterday. You should have seen how excited he was. He asked if we could hold hands and walk around school. Can you believe that kid? I mean, I know I'm prime real estate at that place, but how pathetic." She put her box of makeup down. "God, why am I so good looking?"

Santana turned around to look at Mike, who was still trying to process everything that the Latina girl had just told him. He stared blankly at her, and finally he found his speech. "So…your plan for you to get Brit, and for me to figure things out with Sam, is for you to date him…?" He said the words slowly, so as to reassure himself that the plan sounded just as ridiculous out loud as it did in his mind.

Santana sneered, frustrated with Mike's inability to grasp a plan that she felt was so simple. "I told you Mike, it's not dating. After about two and a half seconds I could tell that boy wasn't interested in me, he was interested in what I bring to the table. He didn't even check out my wrack yesterday." She said as she grabbed an extravagant looking faux fur vest from her closet. "Better in my hands than Quinn's right?"

"Uhh…" Mike got out, unsure whether that last question was rhetorical or not.

Santana pulled on the black boots that completed her ensemble, slightly stumbling as she tried to keep her balance. "Oh just trust me. I'm betting it takes three shots for Sam to become a hot ass mess. Then we just make a distraction, you take him away from the mayhem, and you confess your undying love for his ridiculous lips. Now come on, you're driving me." She exclaimed, taking him forcefully by the hand and leading him out the door.

"But…but wait." Mike said as he tried to loosen his female companion's tight clutch on his wrist; the same wrist that was still sore from the last time she dragged him somewhere.

"Adios mami! I'll be home later!" Santana shouted to her mother in the living room, who was still enamored with her Spanish soap operas. She finally allowed them to pause once they made it outside of the house. "What did you want?"

Mike looked Santana in the eye, then looked down at the cement porch they were situated on. "How am I supposed to help you tonight? You said yesterday that you were going to help me, but I had to help you to."

"Oh Mike. Mikey, Mikey, Mike." Santana said as if she were talking to a toddler or a puppy. "It'll all be clear in due time. For now, just make sure that Artie doesn't sprout a working pair of legs. I don't want him to be able to run away when I flaunt Britts in front of him." She said with a maniacal laugh at the end, before taking a step on the grass toward Mike's car.

"Santana, your mom said not to walk on your grass." Mike shouted in an attempt to interject her movement. He shuddered to think of the consequences that Santana would face should her parents see. Her mom was willing to slash his tires, God only knows what she'd do to her daughter.

Santana didn't even turn around, she merely waved her right hand in the air, signaling for Mike to start toward his vehicle. "Fuck it! You're gonna learn that sometimes you just need to take risks and shortcuts. It makes life a hell of a lot more interesting."

Mike was still frozen in his place when Santana reached the car. "Dios mio! You can't even walk on a freaking lawn?" he heard her scream. "It's like, thirty-five degrees and I shaved my legs! Get over here and get your ass in the car so we can get our party on!"

Mike stared at Santana and took a long gulp. He cautiously turned around and scanned the windows on both sides of the door, so as to be completely sure that Mrs. Lopez wasn't watching him at that very moment. "_My potential happiness is in the hands of a completely terrifying, psychotic, evil ex-cheerleader." _He turned around to face his car once again. He broke out in a quick sprint, crossing the lawn in mere seconds, accelerated by his fear of Santana's mother. He could hear Santana laughing at his actions as he unlocked the car and got in.

"_There's no way this will end well."_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this kind of seems like filler, but I had to lay the groundwork somewhere right? I love Santana's dynamic with the characters on the show, and I imagine Mike to be able to balance her out, though we may not have seen that yet. It feels a little short (for me anyway), but with the party in this chapter it would have been like 8,000+ words. A.k.a. a giant wall of tl;dr text that nobody would have fun reading.<br>**

**Reviews and criticisms (be gentle) are always appreciated! Come back to look for the party scene later this week!**


	3. Tipsy

**Yay for not having to wait a month for an update!**

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews that I got on chapter 2! It's such an amazing feeling to find out that people like what you're doing with a story, and it keeps me going. Plus it really helps me figure out how to make the story better. For example, I feel like my Mrs. Lopez was well received, so I've already thought of ways (that still make sense to the story) to bring her back! I love everyone that's continuing to follow, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Tipsy

The blisteringly painful red handprint was still fresh on the right side of Mike's face, as he found himself uncomfortably alone in a room with a female for the third time that week. This time however, he wasn't staring into the eyes of a Latina beauty, but the fake green iris' of somebody that was arguably more terrifying.

"I can't believe that you're cheating on me with Santana!" Mike's girlfriend screamed at him, surely loud enough that her voice was echoing down the gaudily decorated hallway for the rest of the glee club to hear. "You know how I feel about her!"

"Tina, I promise you, it's not like that." The dancer said out of desperation. "I had to talk to her and then we just decided to drive over together."

Tina looked at her boyfriend with disgust, her eyes meeting Mike's momentarily. "_Right. Talking._ The kind of talking that has to do with her tongue down your throat?" Her voice was shrill. Mike wasn't even sure you could call what she was doing "screaming" anymore. He felt as though he were standing next to a rocket during take off.

"Tina please just listen to-" He began.

"No Michael Chang Jr.! _You_ listen to _me_!" She cut him off with newfound fury in her eyes.

Mike was confounded how her usually beautiful green eyes could become so dark and uninviting. Genetics had given Tina deep, brown eyes that matched Mike's own, but the young girl had always preferred unconventional styles. When she had recently decided to choose contacts that would mask what she termed her "Asian conformity", Mike had secretly been ecstatic that she chose a lush, foresty pigment. The peace and tranquility that staring at his favorite color brought him reminded him off the comfort he felt as a young child, sitting in the seemingly endless field of grass that was his backyard.

"I said listen Mike!" He heard Tina shout as he continued to daydream of his quiet, easy youth. "I bet you're thinking about your quickie with _her_ aren't you? First Brittany and now this? I bet you had a threesome with them didn't you?" she continued, stumbling over her words as a result of her unadulterated anger.

"You _know_ I didn't do anything with Brittany." He pleaded, gently grazing over his girlfriend's arm in an attempt to calm her down. "I would never cheat on you. Not with Brittany, not with Santana, not with any single…" Mike paused for a split second, taking in a sharp inhale so he could buy himself time. Every time he lied, he had to mentally prepare himself and keep a solid poker face. His pathetic inability to fib was his biggest downfall. _"Except I don't have to lie_", he thought quickly. "Girl in the school." he was able to utter out, with an expression as serious as he had wished.

Tina sighed defeatedly and allowed herself to be pulled in to Mike's strong, yet gentle arms. She felt his biceps tense as he tightened his grip around her waist, and settled her head on to his well sculpted pectoral muscles. She said with her softer, usual voice, "If you like cheerleaders so much, I can bring my gothic cheer uniform out of retirement."

She felt Mike's chest move up and down suddenly, and heard a quiet laugh just inches above her ears. "Tina" Mike said as he pulled out of the embrace. His tone was gentle and calming now that he had gotten Tina to mellow. "I'm not after any cheerleaders. You just have to trust me a little more."

Tina looked up from the floor that she had been staring at for the previous few seconds. She saw Mike's casual grin that showed just enough of his teeth for her to admire how white they looked settled against his contrasting skin. His dimples that would form on the corners of his lips caused her to let another sigh escape from her lips. She slowly nodded her head in agreement to her boyfriend's request, and grabbed Mike's arm and put it around her own neck. "I just…I really love you Michael Chang. Should we get back downstairs to the party?" She asked Mike, getting ready to lead him out of Rachel Berry's bedroom.

"First," Mike stopped her movement toward the door. "Promise me that you will _never_ wear that cheerleading outfit. It's the scariest thing I've seen since Finn asked me to check over his math homework." He smiled again when he saw Tina laugh. "Good, now let's go. I think we both need a drink."

* * *

><p>"Now, as a result of Mike and Tina's sudden absences from the designated party area, I feel the need to remind everyone that no matter how…tipsy you may get, intercourse is strictly prohibited for the night." Rachel said, speaking into a microphone she had placed on the makeshift stage in her basement.<p>

"_If any person in the world was going to have a performance space in their basement, of course it would be Rachel Berry."_ Mike had thought to himself when he entered the basement for the first time nearly half an hour ago. Puck was still working on breaking open Mr. and Mr. Berry's liquor cabinet, so all anyone at the party had had to drink at this point were a couple of wine coolers that barely had any alcohol in them. While Mike had found them to be delicious, the proof wasn't nearly strong enough to get him drunk to the point that he would actually be able to handle the situation that he had found himself in.

Sam looked at Mike from across the room, giving him a thumbs up and a wink upon hearing that he had been alone with Tina in a room. Mike had made it a rule to never talk about his nonexistent sex-life, even when it did become real. As a result of this, people often thought that Mike got a lot of action with Tina, and Sam especially was always vocal about how awesome that was. Mike didn't have the heart to tell him that his best friend was still a virgin, and definitely wasn't going to sleep with Tina. He decided to let him live in his own fantasy world, where Mike was seen as an asset to his popularity.

Mike turned his attention to the girl with the crossed arms that Sam had his own arm around. Santana had been staring off in the direction of one Brittany S. Pierce, who was sitting on Artie's lap and trying on his glasses. Santana's eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened just slightly enough that Mike could see that she was literally biting on her tongue. Brittany began to make stick out her tongue and pulling on her ears, earning a laugh, and then a peck on the forehead from Artie.

Santana furiously uncrossed her arms and got up off of the beige leather couch that she had been sitting on. Within seconds she made her way all the way across the room, and was now standing over Puck's shoulder as he continued trying to open the lock that was blocking the teens from the myriad of vodka, tequila, and rum. "Move over Puckerman." She asserted forcefully as she body checked the boy to his side. "If I don't take a shot in two minutes, I'm going to light myself on fire."

She ripped the hairpin from his hands, and began to jiggle it around in the tiny padlock. Puck merely stood there for the next few seconds, shocked when she lightly tossed the device at his chest before taking out a square glass bottle of tequila, and three differently flavored handles of vodka.

"How did you-" Puck stammered only to be cute off by the dark haired girl that was now twisting off the top to the clear liquid with a blueberry on it's bottle.

"Shut up and open the tequila, 'afores I ends you." She then looked in a horrified Rachel's direction. "Berry, if I don't get shot glasses, salt, and limes in front of me soon, I _will_ take the shiv I'm packing in my hair to your Streisand CDs."

Rachel looked nervously to Finn, who only smirked and leaned his head upward, signaling her to go to the kitchen to get the items that Santana requested. She scurried upstairs while Mike amusedly looked on.

"Finally" said Lauren Zizes as she walked up to the bar, situating herself on the stool directly across from Santana so that the alcohol was between them. "If only you could be half the man Santana was Puckerman. I might already be drunk and _you_ might be gettin' some."

Santana sneered at the girl. "I'm gonna let that one go this time Zizes, but one more comment and I'll have my nail marks across your face."

"Whoa whoa whoa ladies." Sam quickly stepped in. "Let's all just take a drink, and calm down a bit." This was an idea that Santana responded to by taking the bottle of vodka directly to her lips, and taking a swig. "Uh, I kind of meant shots with shot glasses, but I like your style babe."

Upon hearing the conversation involving disgusting pet-talk that Sam was attempting to have with Santana, Mike decided to escape the couch that he, Tina, and Mercedes had been sitting on. He and Rachel simultaneously arrived at the bar, Mike standing next to Santana while Rachel found herself on the left side of an increasingly impatient Lauren. Rachel gently placed the glasses down while Santana quickly filled each one in succession with the vodka that she had just drank.

Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, and Blaine joined the teens that were already at the bar; leaving Kurt to head toward the couch that Tina and Mercedes had both been sitting on. Rachel turned in their direction so that she could join them when she felt a light object strike the back of her head. She turned and looked down to find the cap of one of the vodka bottles on the ground. She turned her attention upwards to hear Santana's voice. "Berry, take shots right now. Maybe drunk you _actually_ won't make me wish I was deaf."

It only took five minutes for the entire bottle to be empty, and for Puck to quickly be opening a second, pineapple flavored one. The ten kids that had been drinking all managed to get a few shots in, and were beginning to disperse. Rachel made a b-line directly for Finn, while Blaine grabbed Quinn by the hand to take her to the dance floor along with Artie and Brittany.

"And two more rounds to the kids that aren't pathetic lightweights!" Santana said loudly, as she happily poured more shots for the five teens that had stayed behind at the bar. Mike looked to Sam, who reluctantly took the two glasses that Santana had put in front of him. The blonde boy's eyes were beginning to glaze over, despite only having had a few drinks. Unsurprisingly, Santana was right about Sam turning to a mess after a few shots, and surely he was bound to keep going in yet another attempt to impress his peers.

Mike decided that should Sam get really out of control, then he would take it upon himself to stop him from drinking himself right into sickness. For now though, he enjoyed watching the way that Sam's lips puckered after every shot he took. The way Sam would gently bite his bottom lip with his pearly teeth in anticipation of every new drink that Santana would place in front of him, trying to outdrink the girl that he thought was his girlfriend.

"_Stop thinking about it Mike." _He thought to himself, attempting to get his mind off of the beautiful sight he held before him. _"At least until you get some kind of sign from Santana. Too bad you don't even know what the sign is."_

Santana must have seen the distance in his eyes, because his thoughts were quickly dispersed when she leaned across the bar in his direction. "Mike, why don't you go tell Queen Latifah and Margret Cho over there to stop being such killjoys and get their asses over here. Liberachi can get over here too I guess."

"Stereotypes: how uncharacteristic of you San." Mike said sarcastically, successfully garnering a laugh from everyone in the group, including the Latina herself. He stood up to begin walking over to the three, when he felt the alcohol really hit him. He became light headed and slightly unaware of his surroundings as he stumbled a bit in Sam's direction, only to be held up by the young man in the red and black striped polo shirt. He felt his cheeks get instantly warm from embarassment so he hastily got up and continued toward the girls and Kurt, hearing Santana laughing in the background.

"Are you guys gonna drink?" Mike asked, swaying slightly as he tried to keep his balance while talking to the only sober kids at the party besides Finn. He was beginning to regret drinking so much in such a short amount of time. He made a mental note to take it easy for an hour or so.

Kurt looked past Mike at the boy with the curly dark hair, clearly infatuated with the way that the boy's body fluidly moved as he danced with Quinn. "I'm trying not to be a shit show in front of my friend over there. If he's going to fall in love with me, I need to control what I say." Kurt managed to say matter of factly, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

"And you two?" Mike asked the girls while trying to stay still.

Mercedes hesitated for a moment before looking up to meet Mike's brown-eyed gaze. "To be honest, outside of some church wine, I've never really drank before. I'm a little nervous."

"I'm in the same boat." Tina added. "I tried to be excited for this, but after those wine coolers I don't know if I really want to drink."

In his slightly inebriated state, it took Mike a little longer than usual to devise a plan than it usually would, but eventually an idea came to him. "Hang on! Everyone's nervous when they drink for the first time. So at my first football party, Puck had us play a game." He ran across the room to the bar and grabbed the unopened bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses. "Do any of you have a quarter?"

Tina pulled a quarter from the pocket on her jacket, and handed to Mike with a confused expression on her face.

Mike knew that he was going to need to be near Santana as much as possible for the night, and at some point he was banking on alone time with Sam. He quickly made up rules to the game that would ensure a _lot_ of participation.

"So basically we take turns trying to bounce the quarter off of the table, into the shot glass. Then when someone makes it, everybody takes a shot!" Mike said excitedly, congratulating himself on his plan, even though it meant he was about to drink more much sooner than he had anticipated.

"That just sounds like we're taking shots…" Mercedes chimed in skeptically.

Mike was quick to retort. "But not really…because there's a quarter involved!"

"Wow, how riveting." Tina said, unenthusiastically.

Despite the girls' and Kurt's clear lack of initial excitement about playing the game, it only took about fifteen minutes for everyone to get noticeably drunk off of the alcohol that Mike had presented them with. Kurt left to try and impress his friend, while Mercedes and Tina could barely stop laughing at anything that Mike said. Fortunately, Mike had formulated the idea to drink directly from the bottle so that he wouldn't have to take full shots with the other players of his imaginary game.

He suddenly felt a voice close to his ear. "I finally got Britts away from Chair, and we're gonna do body shots. So give me that tequila and occupy Sam." She said, whispering the entire time.

Mike easily separated himself from the two girls, who were now focused on Rachel's and Kurt's friend's performance that was taking place on the stage. He followed Santana to the bar, that Brittany was now lying on top of; clad in only a hot pink bikini top and black short shorts. Sam lightly punched Mike in the arm as a greeting act, while they watched Santana sprinkle salt right above Brittany's navel.

"This party actually turned out to be fun" Sam said to Mike with slurred speech, taking in the sight of Santana taking a body shot off of the person that he thought was only her best friend.

"_Oh my God."_ Mike thought, happening upon a sudden revelation. _"This is Santana's signal."_ Nerves suddenly overtook the alcohol that was in Mike's system as he searched for the right words to say. "Yeah…it's a good time." He stammered. "I think I need some air though. Want to come?" Sam just stared at him now that Brittany had rolled off of the bar. His green eyes, though unfocused, were still able to pierce Mike's soul. "With me? Outside?" Mike continued.

Sam opened his mouth slightly, preparing to answer Mike's questions, when an incredibly loud, and slurred phrase overtook all of the other noise in the room. Santana and Mike looked at each other, annoyed that their silent plans were instantly brought down by Rachel Berry's latest idea.

_Spin the Bottle_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four will be up really really really soon (like, possibly later today soon depending on how long it takes for me to perfect a scene) since originally 3 + 4 were just going to be one chapter. But it would be fairly lengthy, so Chapter 4 will just seem a little short. Hopefully that's ok with everyone :)<strong>

**And I really want to know what you think about this chapter especially! I myself don't even really know what to think about it. I'm not in love with it like I was with chapter 2, but I like it enough to publish it. Reviews always welcome! **


	4. Float On

**Another quick update! I wanted to get this up now, because I'm back to university this week, and I may not have as much time to write as I want. I know it's a short chapter, but a lot happens :) So here we go!**

**And once again, loving the reviews! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Float On

Before Mike could entirely comprehend what was going on, he found himself sitting next to Sam in a circle comprised entirely of his fellow glee clubbers and Kurt's guest, whose name he was unfortunately unaware of. The only person not sitting in the circle was Santana, who casually looked on from a close distance as she sipped on her combination of orange juice and vodka.

Rachel slammed an empty bottle onto the ground in the center of circle with a great deal of force. She made direct eye contact with Finn, making it appear as though she had something that she was trying to prove to him, though Mike was lost on what score she may have to settle with her ex.

The members of club took turns spinning, each turn of course leading to a kiss between the person who spun, and the person who was fortunate, or possibly unfortunate enough, to have the nose stop on them. Quinn awkwardly kissed Puck, Artie kissed Mercedes, and Kurt's friend, who Mike discovered was named Blaine, ended up kissing a reluctant Tina. It wasn't until the fourth spin that Mike felt that the middle school game could take a dramatic turn.

Mike could feel his hands start to heat up, and his body tense slightly as Sam gripped the bottle, signifying his turn. His blonde companion gave the bottle a quick spin, and he thought his heart skipped a beat when the bottle began to slow as it rotated in his direction. Mike was unsure of how well he would be able to handle having to kiss the boy in front of everybody, but luckily it just barely inched past him, and landed Brittany's way. Mike quickly looked to Santana, whose eyes widened in disgust. Her facial expression matched her leer when the two blondes began to lock lips, the kiss becoming rather heated in a short amount of time. Brittany leaned further into the kiss as Sam's mouth began to move against hers, but the kiss was never allowed to progress an further.

Santana pulled the hair on the back of the boy's head. "No me gusta you two. No me gusta at all!" Mike smirked at her sudden outrage, knowing the true meaning of her anger had nothing to do with Sam, and everything to do with the girl that was receiving the kiss. "I don't want to see your cheating, hilarious lips in this basement for at least twenty minutes." She yanked him by the arm, and shoved him toward the staircase. "Get your ass upstairs."

Sam stood up, and positioned himself just inches from Santana, prompting a pause in the game. "Santana, don't be craz-"

"Upstairs!" Santana interrupted, pointing in the direction of the stairs she had just thrown him towards.

Sam drew in a quick breath, and rolled his eyes before backing away from Santana. He turned his body and made a direct path to his portal away from the screaming girl. He had surely heard the obnoxiously loud whipping sounds that Puck was making, coupled with Lauren's brash laughter.

Mike heard the footsteps slowly become more distant, and he thought he heard the barely audible sound of a door closing. "Santana." Mike said disapprovingly, for fear that her outburst sent the object of his secret affection straight home. "You really didn't have to physically abuse the kid."

"Fine Other Asian, you care so much, go put a Band-aid on his face or something. Maybe you can even find a giant tube of chapstick to rub on his mutant lips since he's probably drying them out; crying outside like a little girl." Santana's lips curled slightly at the end of her statement, barely able to contain her own laughter. Mike thanked her silently in his mind, knowing that this was definitely the exact sign that he had been searching for all night.

Mike excused himself from the game, passing on his turn to Brittany, and made his way slowly up the stairs. He nervously grabbed the bar on the side of the staircase for support as he trembled. The grace that he usually walked with was trumped by the anxiousness he felt. His anticipation was gradually growing at the thought of him confronting his sudden borderline obsession with Sam Evans.

"Sam?" He called out upon reaching the tops of the stairs. The only sound he heard in return was the creaking of his own footsteps on the hardwood floor of the Berry family's kitchen. "Sam!" He announced again, louder this time.

This time Mike's calls were answered with the opening of the front door to the Berry household. "I don't wanna talk" Sam managed to slur out, before slamming the door back to it's closed position, effectively shutting Mike off from his problems. Mike made his way to the entrance, slightly stumbling now that the effects of the alcohol were making themselves present once again with his quick movements.

"Sam" Mike said dejectedly as he gently shut the door behind him, finding himself alone with the blonde boy on Rachel's front porch. The single lamppost in the front yard provided the only illumination, giving the setting a somewhat creepy feel, yet Mike found comfort in being able to spend some alone time with a drunken Sam Evans. "You know she didn't mean anything she said. That's just how she is." He said, taking a seat next to his blonde, nerdy counterpart on the front step.

Sam glanced at Mike and gave him a cursory smile. "I just wish I would have thought this through a little bit. No amount of popularity is worth putting up with her. She made me look like such a loser in there, I had to get out." Sam's cheeks were rosy as a result of drinking inside a stuffy basement for a couple of hours. The newfound pink coloration was accentuated against his light skin, which still managed to stand out in spite of him being lit up by only a single light source.

"So it was a reputation thing?" Mike asked quizzically, trying his best to disguise any hint of hopefulness that may have been present in his voice.

Sam immediately looked down at his black Converse, which were bouncing up and down repeatedly. He quickly backtracked his words. "I mean, she's super hot and everything too." Sam paused. Mike could tell that he was mulling over his next words; putting much more thought into the oncoming sentence than he usually did. "Horrible just isn't really my type."

Mike leaned his head back slightly and gave a slight chuckle. "She not really _that _bad. At least once you get to be friends with her." Sam picked his head up and smiled at Mike with only the left corner of his mouth, just barely long enough for Mike to see that he had been given any recognition at all.

Suddenly Mike felt a large thud against his right shoulder, and seconds later realized that Sam had finally succumbed to the alcohol, and his blonde hair was now nestled comfortably right against Mike's own neck.

"I just can't go back to that life." Sam said with a heavy sigh. "Getting shoved in lockers, having drinks poured on me; that stupid "Trouty Mouth" nickname that they all called me. I'm finally happy here. People like me."

Mike and Quinn were the only ones that knew about Sam's hardships at his old school. Based on his stories, it sounded like the bullies there made even Karaofsky and Azimio seem soft. Mike pictured a brunette Sam, strutting down the large halls of a foreign school, only to be met with laughter and ridicule with every step. There was no diversity there: no glee club, no creativity, no outlet for expression. Sam made the mistake of not conforming to the popular kids' ideals during his freshman year, and he dearly paid for it right up until he transferred to William McKinley High this last year.

Sam even recounted stories of his summer to Mike, including Mike's favorite story of how a week before school started Sam made the decision to squeeze lemon juice on his hair. Mike had originally found the ultra-blonde highlights to be embarrassingly comical, but he had recently come to admire the light streaks.

The same streaks that he had just found himself running his fingers through.

"Oh God Sam, I'm so sorry!" He said, panic-stricken as he removed his fingers from his friend's golden locks. Sam gently picked himself up off of Mike's shoulder, and turned to face the young Chinese man.

"Zoning out again?" Sam said with a snicker. "You've got a tendency to do that you know."

"Heh, yeah I know." Mike responded as he looked away. "I guess when my mind isn't there, my body just does it's own thing. The other day I sub-consciously started thumb wrestling Brittany." He lied, trying his best to make his laugh sound as authentic as possible. His nerves once again overcame the intoxication that he sporadically felt, but hopefully the same thing wasn't happening with Sam.

Sam gave Mike a wide grin, and rested his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Mike." He quickly checked his surroundings, giving the few windows visible from that porch an intense glare. Rachel had closed the curtains hours ago to prevent the possibility of Jacob Ben-Israel getting any candid photos of the glee clubbers should they ever need to escape the basement to the upstairs.

The gap between the two boys was shortly cut in half as Sam began to lean toward Mike. He opened his lips just wide enough for Mike to see the tip of his tongue retreat behind his teeth. "I liked it." He said in a breathy voice that he must have picked up from Quinn at some point or another during their relationship.

Mike sat there, his body frozen while Sam closed the gap even further. He suddenly the boy's felt soft, wide lips gently press against his own thin set. Seconds passed with no movement between the two, but Mike felt as though time had halted completely. The butterflies that usually resided in his stomach crept up to his chest, his throat, even his fingertips. For that moment in time, Mike truly believed that he could defy gravity, and float away had Sam's hand not been gingerly situated on his own.

"Uh, hey" Sam said, as he slowly waved a hand in front of Mike's face. "Please say something." Mike's senses came rushing back to him all at once, instantly bringing him down from his lover's high. He hadn't even registered that Sam pulled away a couple seconds back. "Maybe something like, 'I wanted that to happen'."

Mike continued to stay stagnant, his feet and hands both firmly planted on the cement and wooden porch respectively. He ultimately regained total control of his body, and focused his eyes so that they met Sam's green ones. The same color green that he loved so much.

"For the record," He began, an uncontainable, wide smile forming across his lips. "I love your trouty mouth." Mike's words were met with a quick, intense embrace.

"So…hot."

Both boys let go of each other and turned to the door impossibly fast to find Lauren Zizes, arms crossed, leaning against the side of a now open doorway.

"I'm just gonna assume this is y'alls little secret," she said, her voice getting shallower as she went on. "So if you ever wanna tell the Zises what's goin' on, she's all ears."

And with that, she closed the door, leaving the two boys looking on in horror at the very spot she had just been standing in.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oh snap! They just got Zised! (I had to say it)<strong>**

**Your guys' reviews are welcome and appreciated as always! Let me know if I'm doing well, or if this chapter just sucked. Any feedback is better than no feedback.**


	5. Division

**Sorry that this basically took forever to put up! Academics (unfortunately) comes first, and this is about to be a rough semester.  
>Thanks again for all of the reviews and love this story is getting! I feel like I'm appealing to a small niche, but that's what makes it so great for me!<br>****So without further ado, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Do You Wanna Touch Me". Or Glee for that matter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Division

"Please tell me that you haven't said anything to anybody". Mike's voice was filled with desperation. His electric blue and lime green sneakers scuffed the floor below him as he tripped over his own feet, which had lost their usual grace. Nervousness and a bad, continuous hangover had gotten the best of him, and an accidental nudge from the larger girl was enough to send him directly to the ground.

Lauren simply looked down at her glee club acquaintance, one eyebrow raised. "Are you really freaking out this much Chang? Lemme' tell you a lil' somethin' somethin' about myself." She said as she extended a hand to Mike; who allowed himself to be pulled off of the ground. "Airing out other people's dirty laundry just because I can? Not really my thing." Mike breathed a premature sigh of relief. "What _is_ my thing you ask? Just blackmail, extortion, that kind of stuff. Maybe a drive-by if I'm feeling ambitious. It's all about if there's something in it for moi."

Mike paused his movement, and stood facing Lauren with wide eyes and an open mouth. He knew that Lauren was a badass, but he never really imagined her to be dangerous.

"Holy crap you take things way too seriously. I was just kidding." She said, looking back at the boy. "Well, about the drive-by thing anyway. For real though, you and the Ken doll are gonna need to do a few things for me in the next few weeks. Now keep up."

Mike quickened his pace to match Lauren's as he continued down what seemed like a never-ending hallway. He was never great at doing damage control, which was one of the many reasons why he never discussed any of his problems as openly as the rest of his friends in the glee club. He could feel his neck and shoulders beginning to tense up in response to his anxiety.

"So your ancestors are from where?" She began, as they proceeded up a set of stairs to the choir room. Mike began to open his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "I'm just gonna assume Taiwan, or Vietnam or something. So that means that you can give me a rockin' mani-pedi every week. "

Mike started to respond to yet another racist comment, but Lauren didn't allow him to speak once again. "You're also gonna make me as fierce of a dancer as I am a singer. I'm talking a mix of Beyoncé, Gaga, and Usher. Thus I'm claiming you for all dance numbers in glee from here on out." Mike half-heartedly nodded.

"But here's the real thing I need from you." She paused at the top of the stairwell with the choir room now in sight. Mike glanced in, seeing Santana talking to Brittany in the top row, with Sam sitting right below them. He caught Santana's eyes before being met with an animated glare of disgust from the Latina. This was clearly in response to him talking to Lauren Zizes, one of her least favorite people.

"Anything interracial really gets me goin'. The only reason I was in to Puckerman was because I thought he was half-black, but now that I know the truth, I don't have an outlet." Mike furrowed his brow and met Lauren's eyes. He was beginning to become frustrated with the conversation. "I'm gonna need you and Evans to not only keep fooling around, but I want full, explicit updates every Monday morning. A girl's imagination can only get her so far. I needs me some details."

Mike cocked his head to the side and took a large gulp. Once the reality of the demand sank in, he subconsciously clenched his fists out of a mix of anger and annoyance. "Lauren that is the most ridiculous request you could have made. Not only will I never tell you anything about my love life, but I probably won't even have one because you invaded a private moment."

"Ooooh, honey" Lauren said sarcastically, making a sad face accompanied by a pouted bottom lip. She put her right hand on Mike's shoulder. "It's not a request, it's an order. But I'll leave it up to you on whether or not you want to write out what goes on between you two, or if you want to just tell me directly. And I saw the kiss. It wasn't something that just happens, and then never gets discussed."

With that, Lauren left the spot that they had been standing in, and made her way to glee club. Mike had been left standing there, dumbfounded, before feeling a tight, familiar grip on his bicep.

"Glee, now." Santana forcefully demanded as she dragged Mike by his arm. "What the hell was that? Why are you even talking to that evil sasquatch anyway?"

For the umpteenth time in the past few minutes, Mike wasn't able to respond, yet this time he was cut off by Mr. Schue as Santana sat him down in the chair on her right.

"Ok guys, so our cover of 'Sing!' by My Chemical Romance was nothing short of amazing, and seeing as how we have a special guest joining us shortly, I want to ask you really quickly how you all feel about making it our official finale number for regionals?"

Everyone in the glee club let out a round of applause save for Rachel, who quickly raised her hand before speaking out despite Mr. Schue not calling on her to speak.

"With all due respect Mr. Schuester and my fellow glee clubbers, the song simply isn't enough." She stood up and moved to the front of the room so she could address everybody directly. "We're all so unique and so talented, and I feel the only way we can truly express that to the judges is by doing original numbers. It's the only way we'll beat the Warblers."

'The Warblers? It sounds like you're gonna be competing against a group of hookers." Everyone's attention was averted away from Rachel to the taller blonde woman standing in the doorway. Various shrieks and screams of excitement were let out as the club realized that the voice belonged to Ms. Holly Holiday. "I know I know, I'm totally awesome right? You can keep the applause coming, but first we're gonna do a number. Girls come up here by the piano, and boys, just go ahead and continue to do nothing; just like every other man in the world. We're gonna sex this place up!"

Rachel, who Mike knew had never cared for Ms. Holiday, defiantly sat back in her seat next to Quinn, who also made the decision to stay seated. The rest of the girls all got up and walked to the piano as Holly commanded the band to play the song that they had apparently discussed earlier. It was a tune that Mike immediately recognized, and he knew it was going to be a fun performance as soon as Brittany and Santana joined Holly in her overly sexual choreography.

"_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah!"_

Holly continued to sing the lyrics as each male member of the glee club made his way to a female partner. Mike set his sights on Brittany, as he usually did whenever he felt the need to really release his pent up emotions through dance. Brittany was arguably even more talented at dancing than he was, and he knew she would be able to match his intensity.

Before Mike completed his path though, felt a rough grip on each of his shoulders, effectively halting him. "Deal. You. Me. Dance." He heard Lauren whisper in his ear. He mentally cursed at the girl in his mind, but within milliseconds found himself in a line of glee club members, directly opposite Lauren.

"_Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There? Yeah!"_

Mike belted out the words with the rest of the club. He didn't want to allow himself to dance too close to Lauren, partly because he feared her, but mostly because he didn't want to let her think that he was actually willing to go along with her plan. His various pelvic thrusts and body rolls were toned down, and only slightly directed at Lauren. He silently decided to himself that what he wasn't able to express in dance, he was just going to have to sing out. The heat that was building up in his head, and the tightness of his chest were relieved as he continued to harmonize with the club. He wasn't a great singer, but after being around Rachel and Mercedes for a year and a half, he had picked up some vocal techniques.

Much to Mike's jubilation, the performance only went on for another minute before Holly ended the song and gave them a brief lecture on how when you have sex with someone, you're having sex with every person they'd ever been with. Mike was bored of the talk because he didn't have to apply the lesson to himself, but he laughed when he saw Brittany trying to mentally calculate just how many people she had had sex with by Ms. Holiday's logic. She'd probably spend a few hours trying to figure that one out, seeing as she's been with both Santana _and_ Puck.

He allowed his eyes to wander just a bit longer, and soon found himself looking into the same green eyes that he had been so captivated by on Friday night. Just when Mike began to form a cautious grin, Sam cut the moment short by immediately looking back to Ms. Holliday. The blonde boy curled his lips inward and let out a massive exhale through his nostrils. Mike had come to learn Sam's body language after watching him from afar, and he knew that Sam was obviously trying to avoid him.

"Sam can we talk for a bit?" Mike rushed out of the choir room, following Sam down the hallway.

"There's nothing to talk about Mike. Definitely not here." Was the response that Mike was met with, and as Sam sporadically turned around, he felt his heart drop.

"What was that about?" Santana asked quizzically as Sam continued his way back down the hall. "Actually, what is _everything_ about? You kind of just disappeared after you and Sam had that alone time at Berry's on Friday. Then Sam wouldn't keep his lips off of me. You know how gross that was? I had to brush my teeth for like, 10 minutes when I got home."

"He kissed me." Mike said quietly, just loud enough for Santana to hear, but not loud enough that any stragglers from glee practice would be able to listen in. "Well I might have kissed him. We kissed each other I guess."

Mike turned around to see a shocked look on Santana's face. Her mouth was agape, and her brown eyes were set incredibly wide. Her eyebrows were raised and Mike thought that he may have seen her nostrils flare. The only sounds permeating the rare silence were the slams of lockers from the floor below.

"But Lauren saw, and now I guess Sam's too freaked out to even talk to me about it."

Santana pursed her lips. "So that's why you were talking to her?"

Mike raised his voice a little in frustration. He had managed to forget about Lauren's non-dancing requests until now. "Yeah, and she wants me to keep a diary or something of our hookups. She's got an interracial fetish or something."

"Mmmm, kinky." Santana retorted with a corner of lip slightly raised, a look that she readjusted upon noticing the pallor of Mike's face. The usual glimmer that lit up his eyes was absent. She realized that he was truly distressed.

"Look…can we talk about literally anything else right now?" Mike said defeatedly, allowing his shoulders and arms to sink down to along sides. "Talking about Sam is stressing me out, and I've got a bio test to study for tomorrow."

"Well as much as I _hate_ talking about myself…Brit-Brit came over last night." The conversation piqued Mike's interest. "She told me she was confused about our relationship."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Is she confused confused? Or just Brittany confused?"

"The first one." Santana said matter of factly. "She wants to figure out how she feels, but to do that, she wants to talk about it."

"So did you talk it out?" Mike asked quizzically, while leaning against one of the red lockers.

Santana raised her voice to a near shouting level. "Hell no I didn't talk about it! Santana Lopez does _not_ do relationship conversations."

Mike became disappointed, and furrowed his brow. "Santana. Be honest with me. Do you really like Brittany? Or is she just an experiment for you?"

She looked down at the floor and put her hand on her right arm. "Mike. I really like her." She looked up and began to smile. "Everything about her is perfect. She's my best friend."

Mike met Santana's beam with a grin of his own. It was always nice to see a genuine look on the Latina's face. "Then you have to talk about it."

"Even if I wanted to talk about it, I wouldn't know how to."

Mike's eyes lit up at his idea. "Ms. Holliday's subbing for the health teacher. I'm sure she would be willing to help you guys talk about your issues. Plus she's the most laid-back teacher of all time."

"Ya know Mike. I think you might be on to something."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of filler-ish, and I think I kind of cut it a little short toward the end. But hopefully you guys still liked it! Any reviews are always beyond appreciated!<strong>

**I'm really excited to write chapter 6! There's a moment in that chapter that was my motivation for even writing this story, so hopefully you all come back to read what that moment is!**


End file.
